User talk:Demi-hunter13
U&C Template Request Hey Demi! Just here to say so sorry if I haven't made the template yet >.< My family and I kept on going out of the house visiting relatives ; n ; I'll do my best to make the template as soon as possible. Happy New Year by the way! :D MESSAGE TEMPLATE! I am very proud to present to you *drumroll* I know it doesn't look that professional just yet but I just wanted to show you what it looks like and if you like the format or you'd like to make some more changes (of course, we need to xD). Feel free to tell me what you think then I'll edit this template again :) Hey Hey demi i went on the recent wiki activity and saw you messaged someone about a minute or two ago and was just wondering if you were on? YEY! Hart Hart That thing is a huge WIP and so we really need to discuss the color, font size and etc xD The blah blah thing will be edited on the template itself. And for the signature, it's also a good idea to include that on the template and I'll just add a section for that or, like what you've said, you can just add the sig right after the template. Re Oh no i was just getting kinda bored and saw you were the only one online. Oh but before you go when do you thin i should ask for RB? Maybe soon? or in about a month or so? Re Also can't go to chat >< net problems For the TEST MESSAGE (Vivaldi, 350%) Good day (Times New Roman, 200%) Headers for char list (TNR, 150%) Contact section (TNR, 165%) RE Ok thats good to know ill be sure to continue making edits to help build a good background anyways i should go its getting pretty late her and im pretty tired so bye see you another time :) Updated Try checking now. I made the fonts a bit smaller :) Still big? *bouncing for joy* DEMI! I am very proud to present to you *drumroll again* THE UPDATED USER CATEGORY!!! I already did what you wanted me to do -- changing RP's and Stuffs to RP's and putting the Archived Roleplay under the Other Stuff tab. Speaking of Archived Roleplay, I was able to see what I did wrong and viola! The Archived Roleplays now go to the section where they belong! BOOYAH! If you wanna see what I'm talking about, check your user category :) Hart hart <3 Yusssss okie doks on the font size! Would you like a shade of blue? what shade do you prefer? Are the fonts okay already? Awww thank yaaa c: Corey helped me a few days ago by adding the underscore xD That's why it didn't work the first time then we had more problems after that o-o oh well at least it's fixed now >w< Mel and I are now renaming the archived roleplay. Shade of blue then :) Okay, I'll choose a different font xD I was also thinking of hiding the contents for the same reason you thought of xD Now that you suggested it, I'm able to confirm that it's perhaps a better idea xD Don't worry, it's very feasible :) Updated again How about now? Hereeee Changed the font to Garamond and added the show/hide thingy. I'll be needing LOTS of help with the message itself because, honestly, I find it hard to sound formal >.< I try... I have another idea with the hide stuff. I'll show you after you see the latest version. Updateeed Basically copied the colors of the main header xD Anyway, I was thinking of hiding the whole characters list then hide the contents of each header but nah. I think your idea will work much better. Less hassle :) Also, changed the main message font from garamond to Harrington. I was thinking whether to put the logo of CHB but I dunno the image file >.< Tell me what you think of the updated version. Wait there's more Never mind that all dark blue theme >.< I edited it again. Hope you like it :) Oh but wait. I'll add the helmet thing and see if it works. Wait for my next update. TA-DA I hope you like the new colors... anyway, I added the helmets, one on top and one at the bottom. Do you think it looks good or should I omit one of them so it doesn't look overkill? Or just omit both? xD Re Awww... I just thought adding the helmet would make it look more official. Anyway, done editing the font size :) Oh but you'll still be editing that message, right? o-o I'll just adjust the font size again when you're done with the message :) Is it okay now? I can still make some adjustments if you think something is off :) Re Okie dokie! I'll make the necessary changes whenever you're ready with the message :) Archived Roleplay Hi Demi! So I've already updated the Roleplay Main Page and I just wanted to tell you the whole process of archiving the rp's. You'll rename them using the new namespace, "Archived Roleplay", and then remove "Main Forum/General/" from the page name. It's just like how you archive a character page and a quest page :) Although I'm afraid this might not be a task for regular users since it requires renaming and some might not do it correctly. How can I tell everyone about the new way of archiving? And do you think it should only be a job for RBs and up? Updates Okay so, I have a question. You know User:Justiee.? She hasn't been on since December 19th, 2014 nor on chat since then I believe. Does she need the "inactivity letter" or does she have to lose her chatmod rank? Namespace Please read this blog New Namespace - Archived Roleplay. Thank you! Re No prob! I just knew today that archiving roleplays is actually a job only for rbs and up xD Anyway, are you ready with the message? :) Re Iz okie *thumbs up* just send me the message and I'll put it on the template xD Re: Reinstatement Thanks for the notice Demi. Unfortunately I've been ill or doing work which has kept me away from the internet for quite some time. Please could you reinstate my characters/pages but give them the semi-active tag please? Thanks, SOF Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 00:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Semi-Active Hi Demi, just thought I needed to notify someone in the admin team of my user activity. I've never really removed my semi-active status but if you noticed, I got more active during the vacation. Now that it's ending, I'll probably be really semi-active and won't be able to make much dept edits although I did try my best to make as many edits as I could, like, saving them up, or collecting? I did that so in case I won't be able to make edits for at least a month, then no problem. Is that possible? I remember you saying that that can work. If that won't, then I'll still do my best to make edits over the weekend perhaps :) I can still go online but I guess I'll just be posting on some rp's and stuff >.< Not really dept edits since they require much more attention, especially claims, when I can only be online for a short time. Anyway, that's about it :) As for the message for the template, just send it directly to my talk page and I'll take care of the editing OR if you don't feel like showing it to the public, you can send it to me via email, the one that I sent you if you remember :) That's all! Thanks ^-^ Sorry Sorry. I'll be more active now. I just needed a break. Quick question, I think I'm no longer a helper. Can you confirm it though? ((If so, I'm hoping I can be given the test sometime soon...)) Re: Characters I've only got one current character which you need to revive: Analeese Sterling/Camp/Daughter of Nemesis. It would also be awesome if you could unarchive her bedroom page too Thanks Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 14:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Demi! So it's Xax again. I've been reeeeeeeeeeally busy last few months and I don't know if you remember, but I've been trying to become an AS RB. I wanted to tell you that probably now I'm going to have as much free time as I may get >.< So I was wondering what could I do to help in my training? Just so you know, I've been checking claims when they/I are/am free, so yeah, I've also been trying to work. :) Quest inactivity Hey, Demi :) I was just wondering what the number of days of inactivity is for a quest before it becomes deleted. Kit, Awesome, and I all have school now and with really hectic schedules, some of us may only be able to post on weekends. Thanks! Leaving later Hey, Dem. It's been a while since I last edited here >.< school's really tough nowadays oh what can I do. And I think I missed out a lot.... I just saw your message and Boss's about Fallon being a Lt. and I was like wow.... how's life? :D I've decided to leave the wiki. I'm not sure if I'll come back or what. I'm supposed to leave a notice a few months ago but our net was cut off and yeah. Please archive all of my characters except for Fallon. I'll put her up for adoption and I'll leave once she's adopted by someone. I'll notify you who once she tells me she joined the wiki. She's a friend of mine that I met in Wattpad ;) and I told her about the wiki. Thanks! Hecate Hey Demi, just had a quick question regarding the message you left on Meloney's talk page about the Hecate Cabin. Before she approved the two Hecate claims successsively, Hecate had 17 campers in it and only after approving both campers is the count now at 19 which designates it as full. As of now of course the cabin is full and no more Hecate claims should be approved, but it only became full AFTER both of these approvals by Mel so I'm not sure what the reason was for your IM. Report Hey, The following claims are ready for deletion due to the passing of the seven day inactivity period. # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Blaise_Knight?t=20141231105547 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Dyllan_Coulson?t=20141231101304 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Wayne_Denneker?t=20141229145718 Thanks, Re So sorry for being vague again. Well, all that I'm trying to say is, I'm going to be "really" semi-active this time compared to when I was on vacation, almost everyday, I'm online. Not this time. As for the dept edits, I made as much as I could during the vacation days as if "saving them up" so in case I won't get on for, maybe, a month or so, I won't get demoted for doing no edits. Will that work? Hi! Hai Demi! I've just adopted someone and I need to add myself to the list. Can you help me, please? My Newb is Nerdylove :) Thanks a ton x Re: Helper I asked Mel for the link yesterday. I already took it and sent it in. Thanks, though. :P x Re Oh okay, if I can't go online much then I'll be thinking about going officially inactive although not right now since I can still manage to access the net. For the message, that's okay xD I mean, it's you who's going to give the instructions what to do next anyway xD (Dis is a hashtag, not some numbered item silly wiki) #staystrongDemi Mel No problem. Regarding Mel potentially becoming an admin: It's not something I really want to discuss on a talk page. Is there a time when you can come onto chat? Re: Hahaha I'll try my best :D good luck for the exams! Currently, I'm stressing about competitions this month >.< they're like a bunch. ok? ok I'll keep that in mind thanks? 18:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Notice of Inactivity Hey,there. You once told me that if I need to tell someone i'm gonna be inactive, I should tell you. So as you can guess, college life is starting to really cut into my time here. So in order to keep up with the work build up, i'm going to have to be completely inactive here. At least for awhile. Not sure when i'll be able to come back but when I start getting active again, I'll let someone (Probably you) know. So..... there's my notice I guess :P BizarroSantaChrist007 (talk) 19:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Leveling Demi, Do not worry about the delay in leveling. i can understand having a busy schedule, and how hard it is to get on some days. In other news, I do level again on the 13th, just posting so you wouldn't have to keep track of that. Find what you love, and let it kill you - Charles Bukowski Level Five! of User:Roderik27 No, I wasn't "adopted" by any other player. I think. But User:Meloney helped me a lot at first so maybe yes. Roderik27 (talk) 15:16, January 11, 2015 (UTC) User Left I apologize for not being able to update you earlier but as far as I know, there are three users who left the wiki a few weeks ago: #Bird #Math #Choco I'm not sure what you do to update the U&C list when users leave so I didn't touch the list just yet. I wanted to make sure if you delete them from it or you just put them in another section. Ikr? Yeah >.< I think a few months ago? But s/he just left me an IM one day saying s/he is leaving and s/he gave me one of his/her chars. I think s/he's really busy with life... just forgot what s/he told me :/ sorry I'm sorry dems for everything (i mean it everything >,< forgive me? 15:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Level Five No I did not participate in adopt a newb Everything I tell you is a lie. ~ Vergere 10:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the update :3 I kinda wondered why we needed it when it now shows the thread creator's name before we click on the claim xD Re: I'm sorry about that, I was thinking I should do this but then life got hectic and I'm starting to think I shouldn't do this. So please just delete the page and stuff, I don't think I should actually do this, sorry for wasting your time wth this. Where am I? Who are you? IS THIS WONDERLAND?! (talk) 04:52, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes? What you need? (Also: your signiture doesn't link to you, so it's impossible to tell it's yours without checking history xD) Re: && Possible Claim Yea sorry about that, it WAS ment for you, but at the same time it wasn't o.o Someone left me a message, and I have no idea who, I thought it was you xD ALSO MORE IMPORTANTLY: I think this claim is ready, but some people are a bit hesitant to check it :3 Claiming:Camp/Svalkin Vikovich I personally think it's pretty well thought out xD Hi! Hi Demi! How are you? I just wanted to ask you to unarchive this page, please :D Since the person I'm RPing with is back and he wants to keep doing the RP :) Here is the page: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Archived_Roleplay:Jason_%26_Serena_(Striker_and_Ari) Thanks a ton xx Model Hey Demi so i have a question and you proble already guessed what it is by my title. Anyways i was looking around and found a great model Miranda Kerr and loved her for my Child of Eris. So i came here and searched up "Category:Miranda Kerr" and found you were already using her. Anyways im just wondering if you would mind sharing her? Of course you dont have to but please message me back with your answer as soon as possible Yeah Im good, Ive got the character info anyway so yeah thank you though Where am I? Who are you? IS THIS WONDERLAND?! (talk) 23:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE:Model Actually Demi i found a model that i think fits perfectly for my Eris girl so you wont have to share her :) But thank you anyways for at least thinking about it :) Re Thanks a ton xx I really appreciate it :) Re: Chat Mods Yes, I believe it is the same 25 days of inactivity. Re Okay, I kinda figured we'd need a new one. Also, doesn't Orbit need to get demoted by now? Re Okay sounds good, I'll keep an eye on chat to see if she comes in or not. Re: Itz okay =) It's okay. Life is very understandable.... eh, sorta xP XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) The Level Delay and Claiming Process HI Demi. It's Okay that you forgot the level upgrade. I didn't remember it, either. And also, I have a minor char that I've been waiting for being claimed for months, can you please CHECK it and CLAIM it as soon as possible, because I'm level 4 now and i really want to create more chars? Thanks a lot :) Category:User Signatures 08:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey there. Long time no see, no? Um, I'm not coming back onto the sight but I ran into an old friend and remembered she liked one my characters, Aster. Since I'm not going to be on anymore, I suggested that she should adopt Aster, however the page is archived. I kinda need some help to make sure that Kitsune can get Aster and actively roleplay her. Um, also, if possible I'd like to put up all my other characters up for adoption. Looking back on them has made me relies how much fun I had on here, and while I'm not able to go on the wiki as much as I'd like to, I still want to see those characters being used, even if not by myself. Anyways, thanks for your time! :) rlb190 is secretly a unicorn, so.... Iris me! Semi-active Hey Demi, first I wanted to say, I don't mind the level up coming late. You have a life too ;)! Second, can I please change my activity status to semi-active? School goes back tomorrow :(. Thanks! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Project Idea Hey Demi. :) (I hope you're feeling well. How's school?) I've come across this little idea in mind after making that guide on categorizing images and have been willing to tell you about it. What if we made some kind of Image Categorizing Overall like we did for WB's? Instead of categorizing them alphabetically, it could have each user categorize their own pictures and eventually be handed out other inactive usernames to categorize theirs? It seems like a lot of work, I know, but if we could just start it off with users categ'ing their own pics it would be helpful. Thoughts?